I Already Know
by ScrewthestandardX
Summary: 'No one likes nightmares, but Ciel finds them a bit more enjoyable when Alois is there to comfort him.' Ciel is a bit OOC.. sorry about that. Shounen-ai, overload of fluff, you might die. R&R? xD


**A/N: So, I've been seeking inspiration for a oneshot lately..**

**And my amazing friend and faithful RP buddy just gave me the best idea~**

**I'm practically bouncing around in my seat! Fluff ahead!**

_**Ciel: *Groans* Fluff.. why fluff?**_

_**Alois: Euhh, someone would rather fuck.**_

_**Ciel: SHJFSDJF DISCLAIMER. NOW.**_

_**Alois: Fufufu~ Nicore does not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.**_

_**Me: If I did, Trancykinz would be alive and he would be engaged to Shieru~**_

_**Alois: *Purrs***_

_**Ciel: *Shudders***_

* * *

Ciel shot up in his bed, breathing heavily, but soon swallowed heavily, glancing around in relief. He was in his bedroom, not in his father's burning study- thank God.

Well, he thought with a sigh, not really his bedroom, but Alois's. The blond's room had become his own over the past few months- he rarely spent a night at his own mansion anymore, though the reason for this was still a bit cloudy in the bluenette's mind. It really had begun quite simply, Alois asking him over to stay for a night, and Ciel begrudgingly agreeing. He didn't want to be there, but out of politeness, he had gone, and was secretly thankful for that. The more time the two had spent together, the closer they had become. Learning about eachothers' pasts and even fears had brought them to the place that they were now, spending every waking moment together. Ciel had never expected to have a best friend, but when it came down to it, he actually enjoyed the company of the older earl.

Admittedly, he had once detested him, perhaps hated him even. But as time went on, the younger of the two began to notice the blond's good points- the things that overweighed the bad. It was his hair that framed his face perfectly, making it stand out to the world. It was the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about something he loved, and the way he laughed out of nowhere sometimes. It was the way that when Ciel was reading a book or sipping his tea, Alois would just sit there with him, resting his head on the younger's shoulder and smiling. They all made Ciel exceptionally happy, so much to the extent that he would spend days on end at the Trancy manor, just being with him.

Ciel and Alois didn't really do much when they were together, but it was enjoyable all the same. Really, they were both completely content with just strolling through the garden or enjoying their lunch together. As long as they were in the company of one another, the little things didn't matter much.

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted as Alois sat up, rubbing his eye sleepily. "Ciel," he muttered, "what is it?"

Ciel sighed shakily, trying to convince his friend that he was alright. "Nothing, Alois. Just another nightmare."

Alois whimpered with sympathy. He had grown accustomed to his fellow earl's restless sleep, but he always seemed genuinely concerned each time he caught him awake. He grabbed Ciel by the waist, pulling him into his arms, and Ciel, who normally would've been bothered by the action, just rested his head on the boy's chest with a sigh.

"If I were upset," Alois breathed softly, his voice flowing smoothly, like silk, "then I would want someone to hold me. I would want them to keep me near, and kiss my tears away, and sing to me." He rocked Ciel back and forth, beginning to hum a melody of no name. While it seemed improvised, it was soothing, beautiful even, and the bluenette snuggled further against the blond, allowing slender arms to tighten around his body, fingers to brush across his back. As the tune carried on, Ciel's arms found their way around his companion's neck, his body into his lap. Alois paid no mind, just humming and cradling Ciel back and forth as a mother would a child when they were crying. The smaller of the two buried his face into said boy's neck, his breath on the skin. In most cases, Alois would've taken this in a sexual way (he was one to take anything in that manner), but he said nothing, allowing the breath to warm his body and connect the two of them. Yes, that's what it was- connectivity. They were one, Ciel's legs around Alois's torso and the blond's arms firmly around the other's waist. They were one big entanglement of limbs and digits and heartbeats. It was not malicious or suggestive, provocative in any way, just comfort, to them. Someone might have seen them and assumed that they were lovers- and perhaps they were, in an indirect sort of way. But to them, this was normality, it was the way in which they expressed their endearment to one another. It was as routine as waking up in the morning, or brushing your teeth. You just did it.

Alois's humming died off as he began trailing kisses down the boy's face, starting at his temple and stopping at his jaw. Ciel craned his neck to the side as if to invite more, and the blond complied unhesitantly, adding more gentle kisses on his neck, and down to his shoulder. He stopped there, coming back up and kissing the younger earl's nose, which was met with a flutter of the eyelids and reaching lips. Softly, their mouths met, conjoining, attaching, small sighs of content escaping each of their throats. The kiss was not heated or eager, but soft, needy, reassuring. It was the way that you would kiss your significant other when they told you that they loved you, or the type of thing you'd see on the Hallmark channel. It held affection, something that Ciel was not used to, but welcomed from the flamboyant blond all the same. Hands wandered, bodies wiggled, but it was with no intent of going further than the place in which they were at. They were both perfectly content with the kisses, just being so close in such an intimate way. Their thoughts on the matter were not expressed, but they didn't need to be. Both knew that the situation made the other happy, and that was half of what made each boy love it so much. Their relationship, their desire for each other was mutual, and they were both fully aware.

And honestly, neither minded a bit.

The kiss broke, and Ciel's eyes remained closed, while Alois's fluttered open to gaze at his friend with a slight smile.

"Hey, Cielly.." the blond whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"Why say it, Trancy?" Ciel asked softly, his eyes still unopened. "I already know."

Alois ran his palm along his companion's cheek gently, just barely ghosting the skin.

"At any rate," Ciel whispered, still tangled around Alois, "I love you, too."

Alois giggled, kissing the bridge of Ciel's nose as he wrapped his arms back around him, his dainty hands on the small of the younger's back. "Promise?"

Ciel nodded, clasping his hands at the base of the taller earl's neck. "Solemnly swear."

Alois smiled, pulling Ciel onto the bed with him, their limbs still tangled together. "Sleep well, my Ciel," he muttered.

But he didn't have to tell him twice. The bluenette had already drifted off in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. I stuck with fluff because I did, after all, right this for the sake of my smut-unfriendly buddy. It was for her. **

**Though I do plan on a little bit of smut in the future. Okay.. a lot~**

_**Alois: See? It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, Ciellu~**_

_**Ciel: *Blushes* It was, too.**_

_**Alois: *Giggles* Whatever. That's not what you were saying a moment ago~**_

_**Ciel: Just hush, you.**_

_**Alois: ~**_


End file.
